Shohoku's Practice Match VS Kainan.... 8D
by Zim4o3
Summary: Well... 1 week left and Shohoku will leave the Kanagawa International Airport and fly to Brunei to VS Kainan Univercity! BUT will they fly? They have many problems..? What would they do? Give up? Succeed??... -.- Zim4o3 ought no nothing XD [Sorry.. my Gra


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all :| Don't sue me then, I got no money -.-  
Author: Zim4o3 [Zim4o3@hotmail.com]  
Comments: My 1st fanfic suck... I'll make the next chapter better k?  
Email: Zim4o3@hotmail.com  
Title: Problems before Kainan VS Shohoku [Practice Match but in another country]  
  
-----------------------  
[....] = Character thinking/describing things etc.  
*...* = Character's movement  
(^..^) = Author's Deki-ing mouth  
------------------------  
  
The story starts:-  
  
It is the 25th of February and Shohouku High is going to have a practice match with Kainan [Also known as 'Champion Kainan'] on the 4th of March.  
Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi and Akagi are training for the big match next week because they didn't want to lose like the other  
day even it is a practice match. [As shown in Volume 10++ and the other 4 or 5 volumes]  
  
Location = Year 1, Class 7, Shohoku High  
  
Sakuragi: *sigh*.. h-h-haruko-chan *imagine himself going a date with Haruko*  
Yohei [whispering]: *psssssst* Sakuragi!! The teacher is looking...  
Teacher: .... *hmmm* [That Sakuragi... day dreaming... grrr]  
  
The teacher, still looking Sakuragi day-dreaming, made him mad.  
  
Teacher: SAKURAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII HANAMICHIII!!! WAKE UP YOU STUPID BASTARD OR ELSE YOU WILL FAIL THE EXAMS LATER YOU BAKERO!  
Sakuragi: *grunt* [... this teacher annoys me...]  
Teacher: Sakuragi! You've failed your Mid-Year exams and now you're still sleeping?? WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?!   
Sakuragi: Me? Sakuragi Hanamichi teh Tensai! Nyahahahahahahaha  
  
Class: ....*sweatdrop*.....  
Teacher: Okay then, recite Page 24, Number 2B for me... NOW  
Sakuragi: er... now? Gomen, I've left my book in my house... *scratching his red head*  
  
Teacher: ARRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location = Year 1, Class 10, Shohoku High  
  
"ZzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzz"  
  
The teacher is currently unavailable and a big snoring can be heard in the class.......  
  
Girl 2: Grrr.. I can't finish my darn work.. I can concentrate properly with Rukawa's snoring  
Girl 1: Indeed  
Girl 2: He's kinda annoying with his stupid snoring but good at basketball  
Girl 1: Indeed  
Girl 2: He's cute too....   
Girl 1: Indeed...  
Girl 2: ....... STOP WITH THE CRAPPY "INDEED".  
Girl 1: Indeed  
Girl 2: Urusai!... why don't you wake Rukawa... because you don't do anything at all  
Girl 1: ind... eh...hey.. why not you? I'm tired  
Girl 2: Iyee! I wouldn't do that   
Assistant Monitor [Girl]: Let me do it or else he'll be scolded again  
Girl 2 : Wow.. so brave lor...  
Girl 1: Indeed  
The Asst. Monitor went to the cafeteria and bought a 1.5 Litre of cold water  
  
Rukawa: ....ZzZzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzZzz.... *saliva coming out from mouth*.... ZZzzzzZzzZzZzzZzzzzzZzzz  
  
SPLASH!   
The Asst. Monitor poured the cold water on Rukawa  
  
Rukawa: !!!!!! *waking up*  
Asst. Monitor [Girl]: Wake up you big jerk!!!!! The form teacher will scold us monitor and assitant monitor for not controlling the class' disipline when the teacher is unavailable  
Rukawa: I-I-i-i n-n-nev-v-e-e-r-r-r fo-fo-fo-fo-r-r-r-give a-a-anyo-o-one wh-who dis-dist-t-urbs m-ma-ah s-s-sleep *shivering*  
Asst. Monitor: NO! I'M A GIRL YOU BRAT! AND I'M ALSO YOU ASST. MONITOR!   
Rukawa: I-i-i d-d-don-don't c-c-ca-care...  
Asst. Monitor: ..... MOMMY!!!!!1111111  
  
BAM! POW! SOCK! BIFF! [ Kicking, punching [3x] ]  
  
Boy 1: Wow! Rukawa! Give him DDT!!  
Boy 2: No!!!!! CHOKE SLAM!!  
Boy 1: Why not Stone Cold Stunner?  
Monitor: I should've brought my video tape... *sigh*..  
Girl 1: Indeed  
Girl 2: ...*sweatdrop*.. (such a prole)  
  
Rukawa: T-t-t-ake... t-t-th-this... CH-CHOK-OKE S-S-SLAM.....  
  
Rukawa chokes the Assistant Monitor and carrys and throws her to the window. WHAM! The windows crashed and the victim fell down. The Asst. Monitor is down there, bleeding..  
Rukawa went back to sleep while the some go down to call the ambulance while others stayed in class doing either talking craps or laughing at the Asst. Monitor.  
  
Monitor: hmm.. 4 Assistant Monitors are already in the hospital... wonder who'll be the next one..? *thinks*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuragi: ...*sigh*... still so early to go to the basketball court..  
Yohei: Ya bah Sakuragi!   
Ookusu: ahhhhh there's Mitsui with Miyagi...  
Sakuragi: And Haruko-Chan *^^ smiles*  
Takamiya: Heh Sakuragi-kun... u better bring her to a coffee shop or something...  
Noma: Ah yes! I agree....  
Sakuragi: No way! Takamiya, your tummy is getting bigger, go take an exersice or something! This is a good advice from teh Tensai himself!! Nyahahahaha  
Noma, Takamiya and Ookusu: We gotta go! We're hungry and want to eat.. Sayonnara Sakuragi! Sayonnara Yohei!  
Sakuragi and Yohei: Sayonnara! See you tomorrow!  
  
Yohei: *cough* Get ready Sakuragi.. Haruko-san's approaching  
Sakuragi: h-hai!!  
  
Haruko: Konnichiwa Sakuragi-kun, Yohei-kun!  
Sakuragi & Yohei: Konnichiwa..  
Haruko: Sumimasen Sakuragi-kun....the basketball court will be opened up after an hour because Kogure lost the key  
Sakuragi: Ah that Megane-kun, he's stupid enough to lose a key.. but that's good enough.. I can delay my practice that Gori is going to make.. heh heh!  
Haruko: Hai, Gori is just strict Sakuragi-kun but inside he's heart.. he's like.. *sighing*  
Sakuragi: ....... [ahhhhh... what a sweet voice.. wish I was her boyfriend :D]  
Sakuragi: Err.. I mean Onni-Samma.....  
  
  
Miyagi: Konnichiwa Sakuragi, Haruko, Ookusu, Takamiya, Noma and Yohei-san!!!!!!!!  
Sakuragi: Ahh!! Miyagi-san!! I, the tensai is ready for the basketball practice.. Nyahahahaha!  
Miyagi: Urusai bakasaru!! Mitsui's sick today... we want to meet Akagi to be excused later  
Haruko: Eh?! *worried face* ..Where's he now..?  
Miyagi: Hospital.. maybe you should go and visit him..  
Haruko: Gomen! I got to go!! Sayonnaraaaaaaaa.... *ran away*  
  
Sakuragi: ..[That was odd of her taking care of Mit-san... eh.. I don't trust that stupid Mitsui with my Haruko-chan!! Grr....]  
Sakuragi: mmm.. I'm going to visit Mitsui too..... I think let's ask Gori to cancel this stupid practice!  
Miyagi: Nani?! Are u crazie?!  
Yohei: He IS already crazy!  
Takamiya: heh heh! True! True!!  
Noma: That Gori can punch u to death Sakuragi-kun..  
Ookusu: Hai! I agree!  
Sakuragi: NANI?!  
  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Sakuragi headbutts the Sakuragi Gundam (^So evil^)  
  
Miyagi: Meh.. if you're so worried, let's ask him at the court!  
  
~~~~~~~  
Later..  
~~~~~~~  
  
Akagi Haruko went to the hospital. She asked the receiption where's Mitsui's room and then went to his room.   
When she went in, it was already occupied by Kogure & a doctor!  
  
Kogure: ahh.. Haruko-san! Didn't you know? Mitsui has a bad fever.. he even fainted in class  
Haruko: wah!! That's good!  
Doctor: Mitsui-san needs a rest for 3-4 days.. alright?  
Kogure: Hai! Arigato.. for taking care of him  
Haruko: ... [Mit-chan.....]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the B-Ball Court...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuragi: Ahh!! Gori!! I want to go to the hospital to visit Mitsui..   
Akagi: NO! YOU NEED TO PRACTICE SAKURAGI!  
Sakuragi: NANI! COME ON!!! TENSAI DOESN'T NEED A DUMB PRACTICE!!  
  
DONG!!   
  
Sakuragi: ITAI!! TEME GORI!!!!  
Akagi: BAKERO!  
Rukawa: ...Douahou...  
Miyagi: That's okay Sakuragi.. anyway this practice match isn't held here in Japan but in Brunei..   
Sakuragi: Brunei? Where the hell is that?!  
Miyagi: ahahaha I thought you were a Tensai... Brunei lor, the small small country but rich  
Rukawa: He was just bluffing.. just accept the light Sakuragi.. you're not a tensai but born to be a pure douahou  
Sakuragi: Nyahahaha! Tensai was just joking! I knew it! I knew it!!! Even Rukawa doesn't know what Brunei is maybe?  
Rukawa: I know where the hell it is!  
Sakuragi: Where is it then..?  
Rukawa: In Asia.. if you know, where is it situated  
Sakuragi: ... [Thinking]... ahh!! In Brunei  
*** Everyone falls anime style (Except Sakuragi)  
Rukawa: Douahou..  
Miyagi: God.. stop it!  
Sakuragi: I WOULDN'T IF HE DOESN'T STOP WITH THIS ANNOYING "DOUAHOU" WORDS!  
Ayako: *sweatdrop*  
  
DONG!! DONG!!  
  
Rukawa: OuCHieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Sakuragi: Ouuu.. I didn't do anything!!  
Akagi: We're coming there not just to have a practice match with Kainan.. but to go sight-seeing.. vacation.. ahh, girls with bikini.. *laughs*  
Ayako: [Poor Sakuragi..]  
Ayako: Stop all this nonsense and go practice!!!  
Miyagi: Aya-chan....  
  
WHACK! Ayako hits Miyagi's head with her fan!  
  
Ayako: YOU BASTARD!! MIYAGI! HEAR THIS NOW! I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE BUT NOT A DARN BULLSHIT LIKE YOU! UNDERSTAND!!!!!  
Miyagi: ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *crys*  
Sakuragi: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *kicks Miyagi's butt* TAKE THAT!! NYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
Miyagi: I want.. to... die...!! ARghhhhhhh!!!  
Akagi: [ kusso, when will they stop.. If I stop, it'll be useless.. arrghhh!!]  
Akagi: DISMISSED FROM THE COURT!! NO PRACTICE FOR TODAY!! I'M SO PISSED AT YOU ALL!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
Sakuragi, Rukawa & Miyagi: YAHOO!!! *ran out of the Basketball Court immediately*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the hospital...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kogure isn't in the room anymore. Sakuragi haven't arrived yet and Haruko's with Mitsui in the hospital room.  
  
Haruko: Mitsui....  
Mitsui: ..hai?  
Haruko: Aishteru!!!!!! I hope u accept me!!! *crys*  
Mitsui: ......... I loved u too.. I accept.............  
Haruko: SUGOI!!! SUGOI!! SUGOI!!  
  
Then, they hugged and kissed each other...  
  
Sakuragi, who was just entering the room, heard Haruko's words. He ran out from the hospital and back home.  
  
Sakuragi: WAAAHHH!! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS KAMI!! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH! DARN U MITSUI!!! DARN! DARN! DARN!!! *crys like hell*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
--------------  
  
Gomen!! I suck in writing English words.. yes! Yes! Agreed.. please make a review about my sucked story.. Chapter 2 will  
come out later... ^_^ [Sorry to all Mitsui Fans, I wanted to do that because there's a reason behind it :P] 


End file.
